Too Deep
by Leona31600
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so please don't judge the story by it. Ally is suicidal but has two best friends: trish and dez. Ally gets bullied by the populars including Austin. What will happen when Ally drops her book and Austin finds it and reads a depressing song. Will he use it against her? Will he feel bad for her? Will they find love? Read it and find out. Better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally. However, if there are any other characters that aren't on A & A then I do own them. **

**A/N: This is my first fan fic. It will get better I promise. This is only the first chapter and I should have two of them up tonight. This is kind of gory so if you get sick easily you might want to skip over those parts. Suicide attempt warning (not in this chapter but in later chapters). Also, I apologize for all of the swearing because there is A LOT. I don't really talk like this in real life. The first couple chapters will be in Ally's POV. Ok, let's get on with ****Too Deep!**

"Shit!" I said. "It won't stop bleeding." I started to apply more pressure to my forearm. I decided to just put gauze over it and wrap it in duct tape. After an hour, it stopped bleeding. **(A/N in real life, she probably would have bled out and died but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend it makes sense). **"That was close." I whispered in relief. I then took my razor and started washing the blood off it. Yes, I do cut…in case you didn't get that. I mean, it's not like I don't have a reason to, because believe me, I do. Every day I get bullied by "the populars." The populars consist of Dalllas Montgomery (the head of the group), Elliot Maplestine, Kira Starr, Cassidy Brown, Brittney Callie, Justin Hart, Austin Moon, and Rose Smith (the school slut). Also, my mom died in childbirth because of me. My dad couldn't take it and started drinking and doing drugs. He is currently in rehab and should be out in about a year. I live in a big house all alone. The only good thing I have are two best friends. Their names are Trish De La Rosa and Dez Worthy **(A/N since Dez doesn't have a last name on the show, I just made it Calum's last name). ** Trish is the only one who knows that I cut and Dez suspects it but doesn't ask about it. Thank. God. It's getting late, I should go to bed.

**Aaaaaand that's it for the first chapter! I know, it was short but the chapters get longer. Please review and tell me what you think about it! I really need feedback so I can improve it later. So far, I have written seven chapters. I will try to update frequently but school started last Tuesday so I might not be able to on weekdays. Anyways, happy Labor Day! (If you live in the USA) Who saw Family's and Feuds?! I haven't! **** Hopefully I will later tonight or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bullies and Schedule Changes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, there would be a lot more Auslly and Trez. I don't own Breathe Me by Sia. I thought that song was a perfect fit!**

**A/N: Two chapters in one night. Don't get used to it! Here it is please follow, favorite, or review..or all of the above?(: **

Chapter 2:

Ally POV

I'm almost at my locker. Maybe today I'll make it before the populars see me. I'm a foot away from my locker when I hear Dallas yell, "DAWSON!" Shit. I turn around to face him and see that his whole group was behind him. This can't turn out well.

"Did you really think you could hide from us?" Elliot jumped in.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Eww it talks." Cassidy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well if you guys are done, I'm just going to go to my locker now." I said while starting to turn around.

"BITCH! Don't walk away from us!" Rose yelled.

"Hey! Why don't you take that diseased mouth of yours and blow the rest of the school? Or did you already do that today? I gotta say, Rose 7:50 am. That's a new record." Trish said, coming out of nowhere.

"Shut it you little cunt." **(A/N Again, I DO NOT talk like this in real life. In my opinion, that's the worst thing you could say to a girl so I never use that term.)** Rose shot back. . NOBODY says that to trish. Before I could hold her back, Trish back handed Rose then pushed her to the ground. Thankfully, Dez came out of nowhere and pulled Trish away.

"This isn't over!" Trish shouted to Rose. Then trish and dez started walking to my locker. I turned around to go follow them but Justin pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going worthless piece of shit?" Dallas said. Wow. That hurt. A lot.

"To my locker. Can you stop obsessing over me so I can go now?" Kira walked up and slapped me. "What the fuck was that for?!" I asked her.

"I thought I would try to make your face look a little better. Sadly, nothing will help your ugly ass face." She smirked then walked back to the group. They all started to walk away. Finally.

*First Period*

"Okay everyone, we have a new addition to the class. He has gotten a schedule change and I want you guys to welcome him in. Austin, please come in!" No. No. No. No. No. He was in the popular group! Why is this happening to me?! "Mr. Moon, can you sit right behind Ms. Dawson?" He walked over to his new seat and looked at me as he walked by. He had a look in his eyes. He almost looked sorry for me. No, nobody cares about me. Especially Austin Moon. He and his group bully me every day. Why would he feel sorry for me if he's the one that causes my pain?

*Lunch*

The popular girls were standing in the lunch line and they kept looking at me. Then Kira had a smirk on her face. After she got her food, she walked up to me. Oh no. What does she want? When I realized what she was going to do it was too late. She poured a whole cup of HOT chocolate on my head. Then Cassidy walked over and smeared all of her Cesar salad on me. I was humiliated. I ran out of the cafeteria and could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. I bumped into Austin freaking Moon when I ran out of the cafeteria doors.

"Woah, Wha-"

"Sorry" I choked out, cutting him off. Before I ran out I noticed he seemed disappointed...Wonder why.

**Austin POV**

As I was about to walk into the cafeteria, Ally Dawson bumped into me. She was covered in what looks like hot chocolate and Cesar salad and was crying. I felt sick to my stomach. I knew exactly what happened to her. "Woah, wha-" I started but she cut me off.

"Sorry" She mumbled but then ran off. I'm so mad at Kira and the others. Ally never did anything to them, why do they treat her like that? I was about to walk into the cafeteria when I noticed something on the ground. It was a brown notebook with a big A on the cover. This must be Ally's. I opened it to find some song lyrics:

**"Breathe Me"**

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

**And the fan fiction begins! I am very proud of this chapter...I don't know why. I know it's still boring but it starts to pick up in the next two chapters or so. Tell me what you think. Wow, 1,379 words. Not a lot, but it's a start!**


	3. Chapter 3: Doctors and Books

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally **

**A/N: I am soooo glad everyone likes the story so far! I will probably update again tomorrow but I don't know about Thursday. This is a short chapter. *Suicide attempt warning***

Chapter 3

**Ally's POV **

"Worthless piece of shit" "Ugly" "Bitch" "Nothing will help your ugly ass face!" I get into my room and scream. Then I start sobbing for 20 minutes in deep thought. Finally, I had made up my mind. I'm sorry Trish. I'm sorry Dez. I took my razor and slit both my wrists, breaking through previous scars. I went _deep._ I feel dizzy and black out.

**Trish POV**

"Kira and Cassidy did what?! Dez! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Where's Ally?"

"I think she went home. I didn't see her af-" Before he could finish, I sprinted out of the school. What if Ally kills herself! What if I get there and it's too late? I'll never forgive myself. Cassidy and Kira are going DOWN.

"Ally!" I yell as I run into her house. No answer. I run into her room. Oh my god. "NO! ALLY!" I quickly dial 911 and in minutes I hear sirens. This can't be happening. When they took her away, I ran home, Jumped into my car, and race over to the hospital. "Excuse me, my friend Ally Dawson should be here." I told the lady at the front desk. Someone taps my shoulder and I spin around to see it is a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Manning. I'm happy to say your friend will be just fine. However, if you had called any later, she wouldn't have made it."

"Thank god! Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's in room 312. Normally we would keep her for 24 hour surveillance but due to some circumstances, we won't be able to. Are you who will be taking her home?"

"Yes, thank you." I sprinted down the hall and ran over to room 312. "Ally! I'm so glad you are okay!" I engulfed her in a hug.

"Can I go home?"

"Yeah, it's only 1:30..do you want to go to the mall? I'll just blow off work."

"No, it's fine Trish."

"You sure? It's not like I'm gunna go anyways."

"No I want to be home right now."

*At home*

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed. "My book…i-it's g-gone." She stuttered. "Crap! I must've dropped it when I bumped into Austin."

"Are you kidding me?!" Austin is one of her bullies…well he's in the group. If he found the book he will show it to all of her friends. Or worse, they'll know her secret.

**A/N: Oh no! what do you think will happen? So there was some drama but not a lot. The next chapter is really good! I will probably update tomorrow so stay tuned! Please review, follow, and favorite(: I also want you guys to tell me what you want to see in the fan fic. Either review or PM me for that. I LOVE talking to you guys so feel free to PM me about anything. I also might give away a few spoilers ;) Have an amazinggg rest of your day! **


	4. Chapter 4: heroes and house guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**A/N: Personally, I LOVE this chapter. Some of you have already guessed and/or noticed what Austin will most likely do based off of small clues in the previous chapters and the summary. This chapter isn't long or short..it's kinda in the middle. *suicide attempt warning-ish* I know what you're thinking...again?! Well clearly Ally isn't emotionally stable. She probably should have gotten meds from the doc.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Ally POV**

*****The Next Day*

I was at my locker when I heard a boy say my name and tap me on the shoulder. I turn around to see it was Austin Moon. "Hey, um you dropped your book yesterday." He said while handing it to me. I quickly took it and stuffed it into my backpack and mumbled thanks.

"AUSTIN!" Rose called. Then she started to come over here. "Is this skank bothering you?" She asked. **(A/N she's the one to talk. She's the school slut!) **

"No, I was just-" he started but Rose cut him off.

"You don't have to lie. This loser can't do shit." Then she slapped me and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Rose! What are you doing?" Austin said. But Rose just rolled her eyes and walked away, dragging Austin along.

**Austin POV**

When we got back to the group, Rose told Kira and Cassidy to finish her off. Luckily, that didn't include physically hurting Ally. Instead, they did what they do best. Verbal abuse. She eventually ran out of the school, crying. Everyone in the group laughed but me. I think my heart just broke. She obviously wrote the song because of us. I ran out of the school after her. My "friends" didn't even notice.

**Ally POV**

Austin probably told them about everything that is in my book. "Ally!" Austin called after me. Wait…what?! I started running even faster. It didn't matter…He's a really fast runner. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"OW!" I cried out in pain. Shouldn't he know not to grab my wrist? He looked confused. He still didn't let go. Okay, maybe he didn't get as far into my book as I thought. "Austin, you're h-hurting me."

"What? How?" Then it dawned on him. He flipped my hand over and pulled up my sleeve. Crap. "Ally! WHAT THE HELL!" I pulled my hand away, a tear running down my cheek. I ran home without looking back. He's going to tell EVERYBODY. I sobbed. When I got home, I walked into the kitchen. I stared at the rack of knives for ten minutes. I finally picked up one of the knives. I wiped my tears then griped the knife. I'm sorry Trish. I'm sorry Dez. "Ally. What are you doing." Austin demanded from behind me. How long has he been here?! I whipped around and hid the knife behind my back.

"What? Nothing. Why are you in my house?"

"Ally. Put down the knife. Now." I did as I was told.

"Why do you care anyways? All you ever do is bully me."

"You mean all my _friends_ do is bully you." I thought about what he just said. .God. He was right. He had never bullied me before. He would just stand there in the group and say nothing. But he still never stopped any of them.

"Some friends you have." I said sarcastically.

"Come with me." He said. Before I could decline, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Man, he was strong.

"Austin put me down!"

"Yeah, one second." Then he put me into his car.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house. I have to get my things."

"What?"

"I'm gunna stay at your house for a while."

"Umm…Austin. I don't know."

"Ally."

"Fine." And we were off.

**And that's it! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. I just finished writing chapter 7 and I think you guys will be very pleased with that chapter when the time comes(: I decided that I will be updating tomorrow after all! Since the weekend will be coming up soon, I will have more time to write. I will probably be taking Friday as a writing day so there might not be an update Friday. That means that I might double up on chapters Saturday and/or Sunday. We'll see. Please review on how you liked this chapter! I will be making the chapters longer starting on chapter 8. Don't forget to follow and/or favorite unless you already did that. Then you are amazing! Everyone is amazing! Thank you guys so much for all of the positive reviews! Have an Austastic rest of the day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stand Ups and Story Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **

**A/N: This is a long chapter well…longer than my other ones. Cute auslly moment in the end! Dallas is MESSED UP. I love this chapter(: You'll see why. Not much to say except that one of Dez's comments is really weird and random...**

**Chapter 5 **

**Ally POV**

"Austin! How many hair products do you need!?" We had been over at his house for over an hour now. I was beginning to wonder how long he would be staying. By the looks of all his stuff he packed…I'm guessing a long time.

"Beauty takes time, Ally. You should know that." I just rolled my eyes.

*2 hours later*

"Um…yeah you can come over! Bring Dez, too."

"Who was that?" Austin asked.

"Trish." I turned to face him and saw his hair was wet and was wearing a towel. ONLY A TOWEL! "and you might want to put some clothes on, blondie." I had to admit, he was RIPPED.

"You sure you want me to?" He questioned.

Nope. I wish you would stay like that forever. Wait…what am I thinking? "Yes, I'm sure. Wow, your cocky."

"I prefer the term dreamy." Yep, exactly what he is. Uhhg! Stop it ally! Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Clothes. Now." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Okay!" Then he walked out of the room. I went over to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Trish! Hey Dez!" I greeted them with hugs.

"Hey Ally! So I was thinking…" She froze. "What's…_he _doing here?"

"Long story. I'll explain later."

"Okay. Um, hi Austin." Trish said.

"Hey…Trish. And…Dez, right?"

"Yeah. Finally some testosterone in this group!" **(A/N that's the comment I was talking about. I overheard some guy say it so I wrote it. I'm not a stalker…) **We all laughed at Dez's…comment. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

15 Minutes later, Trish and I were walking back downstairs to Dez and Austin and saw they had already made a handshake. "Man, this group is way more fun and laid back then my group!" Austin said. Never thought he'd say that!

*3 hours later*

They had all left and it was just me and Austin. It is now 6:00 on a Wednesday. "So you live all alone in this big house?" Austin asked.

"Um yeah…pretty much."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Ok, fine. My mom died in childbirth. My dad couldn't take it and started doing drugs and drinking alcohol. He's in rehab right now and will be out in about a year.

"Oh my god Ally, I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"Thanks."

"So…um…your Dad…did he ever…you know?"

"Abuse me? No. My bruises are from your group of friends, not my dad. Some of the cuts, too." He didn't say anything. Just looked down.

"Ally," he finally said. "I'm so sorry. If I knew about all of the things you've been through, I would've stood up for you."

"It's fine, you didn't know." Then he hugged me. It caught me off guard but I quickly hugged back. I could feel his muscles against my body. I never wanted him to let go. Ever. And he didn't, for a while. One minute later (yes, I was counting) we pulled away. But that hug didn't feel like the ones between me trish and dez. It felt more…special. For the first time in years I feel…confident, strong, and most of all, happy.

*Thursday at school*

I was sitting at my normal lunch table when Dallas sat next to me all of a sudden. Austin must've seen this because his eyes got wide and he sprinted over to Dallas. "Hey, Dallas…umm Kira needs to talk to you."

"Tell her she can wait. I'm gunna have some fun right now."

"You know, I think we'd have more fun someplace else. How about we ditch?"

"Nah, maybe later. Nothing will be more fun than this." Then he reached over and grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to lift it up. . . ?!

**Austin POV**

Dallas reached over and started to pull up Ally's shirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shouted as I pushed him to the ground, causing him to loose the grip on Ally's shirt.

"Austin, calm your shit. Since when do you care what I do to her. She means nothing to you, and me."

"That's not true." **(A/N: AWWWW OMG OMG OMG AHHH!)**

"What's gotten into you moon? You know what? I don't care. Talk to me when you figure out your shit." And with that, he left. I looked around the crowd of people who had watched the fight. Some people had even recorded it.

"Thanks Austin, that meant a lot." Ally said.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you wanna get out of here?"

"Defiantly." I had no idea where we were going to go but it didn't matter, as long as I was with Ally.

**Tell me what you think! I love this last part. So sweet(: 800+ words…that's pretty good for how short my chapters have been. I'm still not sure if I will be updating tomorrow. Probably not but there's always a chance! Review and tell me what you want to see in the story because I am starting to have writers block. Hopefully I will get some inspiration soon! The next chapter is pretty good but chapter 7 is one of my favorites. You guys have a lot to look forward to! Have an Alltastic day 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Healing and Common Interests

**Disclaimer: You should know by now. I don't own you can come to me either. I don't own mini's or any other place in Austin and ally.**

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter but it isn't boring don't worry ;) Some Auslly! Confession time. I didn't use Friday as a writing day. Sorry! After school I went to my friend's house and we went to the movies until 11 pm. Btw your guys should see Getaway IT'S SO GOOD! Anyways, I will try to use today as a writing day even though I have a soccer game today. And yes, I do write the chapters in advance to clear things up. **

**Chapter 6**

**Austin POV**

A little over a week has passed and not much has happened. Dallas and I still haven't been talking. I'm actually happy about it. I sort of have my own group now with Trish, Dez, and Ally. We call ourselves team Ally **(A/N: see what I did there?) **because we are all there for her and love and support her no matter what. That's sort of our motto too, no matter what. "It's official!" Ally said excitedly breaking into my thoughts.

"What?"

"I've been clean for one week and four days!"

"That's great Alls! See? Me moving in was the best thing that ever happened to you!" She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"and look! My scars are starting to fade." She said as she pulled up her sleeve. Wow, they were! I didn't even think that was possible considering how deep they were. We decided we would skip school today to celebrate. Me, Ally, Dez, and Trish all went for lazer tag and then ate lunch at Mini's after.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the talent show that's coming up next week?" Trish asked.

"Oh yeah! Doesn't the winner get like a thousand dollars or something?" Ally asked.

"Yeah! Ally, you're an amazing singer, why don't you sing in the talent show?"

"Ally, you sing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have terrible stage fright. There's no way I'm singing at that talent show."

"C'mon Ally, that would be the perfect opportunity to get over your stage fright."

"No, Austin. I can't."

"What if I'm up there with you? I can play the guitar while you sing."

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah and every other instrument too."

"Wow, I didn't know you are into music." I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know you sing." I responded. "Sing for me."

"Umm did you not hear the part about me having stage fright?"

"Pweeez for meee?" I whined.

"Fine." Then she grabbed my hand and sprinted to sonic boom. Then she dragged me up the stairs to a room I've never seen before.

"Wow! This place is incredible Ally!" I exclaimed. She just smiled and walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. She opened that brown book with an A on it and started singing a beautiful original song.

_When you're all alone _

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

Then I sat down next to her and joined in.

_**Austin**_

_And when you're afraid_

_That you're gunna break _

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

_**Both:**_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_Cause someones gunna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile _

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna clime, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when _

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_**Ally**_

_You can come to me,_

_Yeah_

When we finished the song, our faces were inches apart. I could kiss her if I wanted to. Wait what? No, Ally and I are just friends. I snapped back to reality and quickly said, "Wow Alls, your voice is amazing! You HAVE to play at the talent show!"

She hesitated but then said, "As long as you're with me."

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Then I hugged her, tight. I never wanted to let go but I knew I had to so I did.

"I know just the song to sing." She said while grinning.

**A/N: How did you like that chapter? Next chapter is the talent show. You will find out what song she sings in chapter 7. By the way chapter seven is pretty amazing. I'm so excited for it! 700+ words…not bad for a filler chapter. Have a Trishtastic rest of the day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Talent Shows and True Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or other characters in the show. I also don't own the song that Ally sings in the talent show.**

**A/N: This is one of the shorter chapters but you WILL NOT be disappointed! **

**Chapter 7:**

***Night of Talent Show***

**Ally POV**

"And now, please welcome to the stage Ally Dawson performing an original song accompanied by Austin Moon!" I heard the announcer say. I walked on stage. As soon as I saw the crowd I froze. My knees were shaking and my mouth was dry. But then I heard Austin start playing the guitar and all the butterflies flew away, my knees stopped shaking, and my mouth was no longer dry. **(A/N: I WISH this happened to me! The first time I sang on stage when I had stage fright..still kinda do but not as bad..my mouth was completely dry and I had to sing the whole song with a completely bone dry mouth. THANK GOD it didn't affect my singing! But enough about me.) **As soon as I stopped singing, everybody in the room gasped.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

**Austin POV**

Ally is singing perfectly. It's hard to believe that she ever had stage fright. Now she's starting to sing the chorus.

_**[Chorus]**_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm ma Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_**[Verse 2:]**__  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

_**[Chorus:]**__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_**[Bridge:]**__  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_**[Chorus:]**__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper de of glass

*Backstage after Ally sings*

I run backstage and see Dallas sitting on the couch giving me the death stare. I hesitated before saying, "Umm…hi Dallas."

"Oh don't Hi Dallas me!" He exclaimed. "Listen, you can't have us both. You have to pick between those losers you've been hanging around and your real friends."

"Hmm, let me think about that. Go with the people I actually like that are _true _friends, or go with assholes like you. That's a hard one! I'd pick Ally over you guys any day." From the corner of my eye I saw Ally smile. When did she get here?

**Ally POV**

Suddenly the loudspeaker came on to announce the winners. By then, Dallas had already stormed out of the room. "Everyone did amazing today. I think we all saw true talent tonight. Sadly, there can only be one winner. And the winners are…*drumroll* Ally Dawson and Austin Moon! Congratulations! You have won $1000. Come down to the office at any time to claim your prize!" I jumped up about ten feet into the air and had a huge grin on my face. Then Austin ran up and hugged me tight while spinning me in the air. Then he put me down but his arms were still around me. Our eyes locked. What is he doing? Is he…LEANING IN?! Do I want to kiss him? YES! But I don't want to ruin our friendship. Our faces are 4 inches 3 inches 2 inches 1 inch apart. At the last second I did something I think I will regret for the rest of my life. I turned my head so that his lips touched my cheek. . .Do.

**And BAM! I know you probably want to kill me now. I got you! I'm so evil. Don't worry…there are plenty more chapters to go! I still haven't written chapter 8 yet. That's next. The next chapter starts with it being 3 hours after the almost kiss. What do you think will happen? Give me ideas, too. 700+ words. **


	8. Chapter 8: Song Writing and New Begining

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally or the characters or the music from the show. I also don't own Breathe 2am by Anna Nalick. I kinda changed some of the lyrics tho…**

**A/N: I know I said I would double up on chapters over the weekend but I was REALLY busy over the weekend. On Friday, I hung out with one of my best friends and didn't get home till midnight, on Saturday I had a soccer game and went swimming then went to my friends house and didn't get home till 11, and on Sunday I had a soccer game and hung out with a family friend after. Anyways, This chapter is really exciting. Next chapter is gunna be epic and really funny. It will be the only chapter that will be really bizarre (actually it's just one scene that's really bizarre. My friend thought of it and it was so funny that I just had to add it into the fan fic. But that's not until the next chapter so I'll shut up now) I'm not sure when I will be updating next but hopefully it will be soon!**

Chapter 8

Austin POV

Did I ruin our friendship? Of course I did! I tried to KISS her! But she did wait till the last second to turn her head which means she had to think about it. She was leaning in, too. But, she decided against it. Which means she doesn't like me back. It's fine if I get stuck in the friendzone…wait. No it's not! Well it's better than getting kicked out of all the zones. I'll just play it cool and act like nothing happened.

Ally POV

_2AM and he calls me cause I'm still awake_

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I might love him, but winter just wasn't my season_

_Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize_

_Hypocrites, you're all here for the same reason_

Finally! I got the first verse for the song written down! But what happened just three hours earlier keeps replaying in my mind. Does he like me back? (Yes, I decided about half an hour ago that I really like him) No, it was probably an in the moment kind of thing. This is so exhausting. Just breathe, Ally. Just breathe. Hey! That's good! I pick up my guitar and start strumming the chorus while I sing the lyrics.

_And breathe, Just breathe_

_Woah breathe, just breathe_

Whatever, I'll just play it cool. Act like nothing happened.

"Hey, Als! Whatcha doing?" Austin says, breaking into my thoughts. It's like he forgot that we almost kissed. I hafta admit…it kind of hurts. But it's for the better. What happens if it doesn't work out? How would we ever be friends again?

"Writing a song."

"At 2am?"

"Yep."

"Wanna go to the movies?" Hmmm seems romantic. YES!

"Austin. It's 2am. There's no movies playing at this time."

He looks disappointed. "Oh. Yeah you're right. Wanna go to the park? It's only a block away!" He suggested as he perked up.

*Sigh* "Fine, let's go."

"YES!"

We stayed at the park for two hours and it was really fun! I haven't been to that park in ages. .Can' . Maybe Austin's still up. I walk to his door and hear him playing the guitar.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac  


Wow, I knew he played music, but I didn't know he could sing, too! He's really good!

_Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Woooahhhh  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get 

I ran back to my room since his song gave me so much inspiration. Soon, I had the end of the song finished.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you'd only try turning around._

4 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

As soon as I finished the song, I fell into a deep sleep.

*Skipping to Monday morning aka two days later*

I walk through the doors to enter the school building. Alone. Austin didn't want to come to school today so he stayed home. I know the populars will be pissed at me because I took Austin away from them. Speaking of them, here they come. Walking towards me. I keep repeating over and over in my head: don't let them get to me. They aren't worth my tears. I'm not a victim.

"Grimy slut." Kira starts.

"You might think Austin is yours now but he's not. Just watch. He will come crawling back to us. He doesn't love you. He doesn't even like you. He's USING you. All he wants is to get in your pants." Cassidy says. A thousand thoughts are running through my mind. Are they telling the truth?

"I don't know why he picked you. I mean, look at your hair. It's dead. Your style, is hideous. Your face, needs makeup. And your shoes, oh don't even get me started." Rose says.

"Whatever, I really don't think I need advice from you guys. But thanks, I guess." Then I turned around and walked away. I went straight to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Do I really look that bad? I didn't believe a word they said about Austin but somehow it was still lingering in the back of my mind. A tear trickled down my face but I quickly wiped it away. No. I won't let them have that power over me. I decided that I would leave during fifth period because I wasn't in the mood to be in school right now. When I got home I heard the shower going. I went to my room and plopped down onto my bed. I glanced over at the mirror and noticed something sticking out from under my bed. I got up and got down on my knees. I looked under my bed and saw it was my box. I took it and put it on top of my bed and opened it. Inside were a bunch of razors and pocket knives. I noticed the box was getting wet. Then I touched my face and realized that I was crying. This box brought back painful memories. Suddenly the shower turned off. I stared at the box for a little while, and then I closed it and put it back under my bed. Thoughts raced through my mind and I was terrified at what I was thinking.

"Hey, Ally. When did you get home?"

"Oh, about 15 minutes ago." He walked over and hugged me…not sure why but I'm happy he did. All of the thoughts went away as quickly as they had come. When I'm with him, I'm happy. When he let go, I went under my bed and retrieved the box. Then I went over to my window and threw everything that was in the box out of the window and as far away as I could throw it.

"What are you doing?"

"I found this and I realized that I don't need it anymore." Then I saw a big grin on his face.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"To the mall. We won a thousand dollars and I know how I'm going to spend it." I shouted over my shoulder. I hate the populars but they were right. I need a new sense of style.

**Yay! They have feelings for each other. I'm happy about this chapter! It's my longest so far. 1,700+ words woohoo! Also, Ally is now 100% not suicidal! In the next chapter you will see her new style. I've decided that I will make this fan fic a little over 15 chapters. A lot of songs in this chapter. Have a dezmazing rest of the day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fights and Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I don't own Arms by Christina Perry**

**A/N: You will like this chapter ;) I decided to take out the bizarre scene cuz I didn't feel like writing it. This is long and action packed! It's also a little rushed so sorry for that.**

**Chapter 9**

**Ally POV**

"How do I look?" I asked Austin as I presented my last outfit idea. I had gotten my nails done and they were dark blue. I had on five gold bands around my wrist and was wearing pink wedges with a pink necklace with a gold clasp on. I also had on light pink lip gloss. I had on a black and white striped shirt that was tight and flowed out on the bottom with dark purple skinny jeans. I got rid of my glasses and had on contact lenses. I curled my hair and bleached my tips. I also had on mascara and dark brown eyeliner and just a little bit of blush. When he saw me I think his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Y-you look…gormazing!"

"Ummm….what?"

"uhh Gorgeous! I mean….amazing! uh…um…both!" He said confidently. I'm blushing so hard right now…wait he is to! Do I really have that power over him?

"Thanks!" I said. "Well since I dragged you along, you get to pick what we do next.

"Thank god! Let's…ummm…let's…GO SWIMMING!"

"Ok sure." I said as we went over to the cash register to pay then jumped into his car. It's 85 degrees today too so swimming sounds great. Plus, I can wear that yellow bombshell Victoria's secret bikini I bought today when Austin went over to the surf shop.

*2 hours later*

"A-Austin! O-oh my g-god! HAHAHAHAHAH" I tried to say through my fit of laughter. We had been swimming for an hour and a half now.

"What?! What is it Ally? Is there something on my face? What's so funny?" He was asking franticly.

"Your HAIR! HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAH."

"What?" He said as he jumped out of the pool and ran inside the house. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I heard him shout from inside the house. Then he ran back outside. "My hair is Green!"

"I-I K-know!" I said still laughing. By now I was out of the pool and lying on the ground literally rofling (ROFL= rolling on floor laughing…if you didn't already know). I also had my phone out and was filming the whole thing."

"Ally! Stop filming this!"

"Okay, okay! I'll s-stop." I said starting to control my laughs a little better. "Why did that happen anyways?"

"I forgot to wet my hair before I got into the pool. The chlorine turns it green."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Yeah. But…it IS kinda funny!" He said while bursting into a fit of laughter which made mine start up again. His toned chest totally made up for the green hair though.

**Austin POV**

Wow, my hair is green. Could I be anymore embarrassed? Here Ally is, looking hot as ever with her perfect body and that yellow bikini and my hair is green. How did she know yellow is my favorite color? Man, this girl knows exactly how to work me. I couldn't help but keep checking her out. I think she noticed too because she started blushing and giggling.

*The next day at school*

I walk into the school cafeteria when I see Ally… .GOD!

**Ally POV**

When I walked through the door the next day everyone stopped and stared at me. I cannot tell you how many numbers I got in first period…not that it matters. I have my eye on one guy and one guy only. Austin wouldn't be coming to school until around lunch time since we stayed up all night and watched music and played bored games (c'mon, you're NEVER too old for board games). The populars hadn't bothered me today yet either but I doubt it will stay like that. I walk into the cafeteria and sure enough, they were waiting for me. Rose looked beyond pissed and was looking for a fight. As soon as she saw me she stormed over to me and mumbled something to me then called me a bitch. "Wait, what? I didn't hear anything you just said."

"Oh believe me; you won't be able to hear at all once I'm done with you." Then she pushed me, making me get off balance (thanks to these stupid wedges) and fall to the ground, hard. She started to walk away and I did something I'd never imagined I'd ever do. I removed my shoes, took out my earrings, then got up and walked towards her. I grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around to face me. She looked surprised but was even more surprised when I slapped her as hard as I could, making sure it hurt her. I had to get her back for all the times she had abused me…but ten times worse. There was a red mark across her face and by now everyone was OHHHHHHing and chanting my name. She grabbed my hair and started to scratch me but I grabbed her arm and twisted it while throwing her on the ground. I was on top of her now and punched her in the face.

Then I heard three familiar voices saying, "Go Ally! Come on, show her! Get her back for all she has done to you and everyone else at this school." I looked up to see Dez, Trish, and Austin grinning. When did Austin get here? Rose interrupted my thoughts by flipping us over so she was on top now. She started slapping me. I pulled her hair and kicked whatever part of her I could reach with my legs. This enabled me to flip us back over so I was on top again. I barely had a scratch on me except for all of the marks on my face. She had a bloody nose, scratches on her face, bruises, and a small patch of hair missing. A SMALL patch…I'm not **that **violent. I decided she had enough once I kneed her in the stomach. Then I got up, and walked away smiling. EVERYONE was cheering my name. I got out of the school building before the principal or anyone else found out what I did. I figured everyone would cover for me since they were all cheering me on. "Ally!" Dez, Trish, and Austin called after me.

"I always knew you had it in you! I've been waiting like FOREVER for you to finally blow. She will NEVER bother you again!"

"Yeah, Ally that was amazing! You kicked her ASS" Austin said.

"Yeah!" Dez chimed in.

"Don't worry, me and Dez will cover for you. Austin, get her cleaned up. Ally, CALL ME LATER!" Then they ran off back to the school grounds.

"How did you learn how to fight like that?" He asked, amazed.

"I took karate when I was little. Only for two years, though."

"Oh, wow. So are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my face really hurts."

"Will this make it feel better?" He asked as he kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled.

"Actually, yeah it did."

"I still can't believe you did that!" He said.

"I KNOW! I FINALLY STOOD UP TO THAT BITCH! WOOHOO!" I screetched as I threw my arms around him. He held on tight then we pulled back.

We finally got home and we were holding hands. I don't even know how that happened but I don't mind. It gave me the butterflies that only Austin Moon can give me. "Let's get you cleaned up." He said.

"Nah, I feel better now. I'm going to go up to my room for a little bit." I said as I walked up the stairs. As soon as I got into my room, I opened my song book and guitar. The butterflies were still in my stomach and I had already forgotten about the fight. Ever since we hugged and he kissed my cheek, nothing hurt anymore. All that was on my mind was Austin.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home 

**A/N: Yay! She finally fought back! I hope you liked this chapter because it's one of my favorites. Since I didn't write the bizarre thing I replaced it with making Austin's hair turn grren which I think was really funny. If you obsess/stalk him, like I do, then you already know that this happens to him when he doesn't wet his hair before going into chlorinated water. 1,600+ words! I think that arms by Christina perry fits how she feels perfectly. I will not be updating tomorrow but I might update Friday. I will defiantly update over the weekend. Have an Ausllyous rest of the day! Review whether or not you want there to be a trez is this fan fic. I don't know. If you want me to, PM me and/or leave me a review saying yes/no and any ideas for the fan fic/trez/auslly. **


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams and Wishes

**Disclaimer: You guys should know by now**

**Chapter 10**

**Ally POV**

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home 

I look up to see Austin staring at me in the doorway. He walks over to me and grabs my waist and pulls me close. Now he's whispering in my ear, "I'll catch you." Then he presses his lips onto mine. It starts off tender and sweet. His lips are like butter. Now it is more passionate and heated. He kisses me like he's hungry for my lips. Like he needs me. Like he's scared he's going to lose me. We are the only two people on Earth now. He lays me on my bed and is on top of me. I tug at his shirt and he takes it off. His rock hard abs press against my body. Then he puts his hands under my shirt and slowly starts to pull off my shirt, asking for permission which I gladly granted to him. We return to kissing and I run my fingers through his hair. There seems to be a distance between us now. I open my eyes and his body drifts farther and farther away from me.

"Austin! NO come back!" I scream after him as tears stream down my face.

"Ally! Don't forget me. I will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." He said as he started to disappear. Darkness is everywhere. The only sound is the sound of my sobs.

I kept screaming his name, hoping he would respond. I look up and there is a dark rain cloud hanging over my head. There was silence. Then I heard a blood curdling scream and it started to pour. "NOOO! AUSTIN!" I scream.

I spring up in my bed, crying and covered in sweat. What a terrible nightmare.

**A/N I know, I know. This was a really short and stupid chapter. But next chapter is what you all have been waiting for! I needed something to post. This was just a short filler chapter so that you wouldn't have to wait three days before I updated again. I decided that there will be no Trez because that would take a long time to write and the fan fic will end at about 15 chapters. Tell me if you want a sequel. If not, I will just write an epilogue. I'm leaning towards an epilogue because I don't know what I would put in a sequel. In case you were wondering, she really did right the song but she ended up falling asleep after writing the song so she had a dream about it. I will hopefully update tomorrow and Sunday. Have a fanfictastic rest of the day! **


	11. Chapter 11: Fairytales and Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

**A/N: This is a short chapter but it's the one you've all been waiting for. Who saw Moon Week and Mentors? I didn't **** But I heard he was a real diva in the episode. OMG DID YOU SEE THE PREVIEWS FOR REAL LIFE AND REEL LIFE? I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! WTF! UHHGGGG IM SO PISSED OFF AT HIM! I apologize for not updating when I told you I would. I've had TERRIBLE writers block. This chapter is rushed and not very good because of it. I will update again when I am cured from my writers block which will hopefully be soon.**

**Chapter 11**

**Ally POV**

Finally it was Friday and school had ended about an hour ago. We had a minimum day so we had gotten out at 1:30. I've been jumpy and nervous all day because today is going to be the day I tell Austin how I feel about him. I can't keep fighting these urges and keeping it all inside. Maybe he would like me if he knew how I felt. Or if he still doesn't like me, then I'll be able to get over him. Either way, I'm telling him today.

**Austin POV **

I can't keep fighting these urges and keeping it all inside. Maybe she would like me if she knew how I felt. Or if she still doesn't like me, then I'll be able to get over her. Either way, I'm telling her today. "Hey. Ally! Do you want to do something today?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"Umm go to the beach."

"Sure! I'll get ready, give me 45 minutes."

"Okay! See you then." I said as I started to walk up the stairs to my room. I was thinking about how I was going to ask Ally to be my girlfriend and as I was about to reach the last step, I tripped and fell down the entire flight of stairs. oops.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed while running over to me. "Are you okay?!"

"Uhhh...yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Ally, Bye!" Then I sprinted to my room trying to hide how embarrassed I was.

**Ally POV**

"Helloooo. Earth to Austin."

"Wha-What? What happened?" He asked confused.

"You tell me. You were in mid sentence and then you zoned out. Are you ok? Did you hit your head on the stairs? Oh my god! You did. We need to go straight to the-"

"Ally!" He said with a chuckle. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Do u wanna go into the Ocean with me?"

"It depends. Will you zone out and then get hit by a wave and die?"

"Ha ha, funny. Come on!" He said as he GRABBED MY HAND! and dragged me into the blue water. We went body surfing for an hour and then decided to get lunch at a place right on the beach.

"And what can I get you two love birds?" The waitress said. Oh my god.

"Ally will have the fish and chips and I will have the cheeseburger and fries please." Austin said as if it didn't bother him that the waitress thought we were together.

"Coming right up!" She said enthusiastically.

"What time is it?" Austin asked.

"6:30, why?" I replied.

"Just wondering."

**Austin POV**

It's now 7:15. Me and ally are back on the beach and I'm just waiting for the sunset to start then I will ask her to be my girlfriend. My heart is beating out of my chest. Words can't describe how nervous I am. And Austin Monica Moon NEVER gets nervous. The sky starts to turn into a beautiful pink color and I know it's time. "Ally." I say as my voice cracks, I clear my throat and try again. "Ally?"

"Yeah?" She said looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"We've known each other for a while now. And it's been great being friends...but I wish we could be more. So, Ally, will you be my girlfriend?"

She grinned ear to ear and her eyes sparkled. "Yes." She said with so much sureness in her voice that I knew she meant it with all her heart and that she loved me back. Then I started leaning in.

"I've been waiting far too long to do this. I love you Ally" I said as I softly pressed my lips against hers. She started kissing me back. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever. That was the moment I knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I am completely head over heels in love with Ally. She is my soul mate. This all felt so right. Could this day get anymore perfect? I finally have the most incredible girl. She's the girl of my dreams and her name is Ally Dawson.

**A/N: Dawwww. Well I think that is a MUCH better version of how they get together. :) have an AusAllDeTrishalistic rest of the day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Perfect days and Prom dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. I do not own Better together by Ross lynch. I don't own Mrs. Fields cookies either.**

**A/N: The chapters are going to be shorter now…sorry! And there will be a lot of songs too**

**Chapter 12**

**Ally POV**

I walk downstairs to see a rose on the counter. "Oh Austin. You're so sweet." I think to myself. We became an official couple yesterday after the kiss. I take the rose and see there is a note attached to it. It says, _Ally, follow the rose petals to reveal an important message. _I look straight ahead and see the path of rose petals. I follow it until I reach a table with a jar of pickles on it. I open the jar and on the lid there was another note. This one said, _Getting warmer. Keep following the rose petal path. _I do as the note says and follow the path to the park we went that night we couldn't sleep. There I see a giant Mrs. Field's cookie with the word _**Prom?**_Written on it in icing. My eyes look up to meet a familiar blonde standing next to me holding a bouquet of roses. I wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs my waist. I pull him close before whispering in his ear, "Of course." Then I kiss him softly.

When we break the kiss, Austin says, "I wrote you a song." Then he grabs my hand and leads me to a picnic blanket. There's a picnic basket and a guitar on the blanket.

_Uh-who-o-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o-o,  
sometimes I get in my own way,  
I need someone to say, hey,  
what are you thinking,  
your words they're always just in time  
just like a perfect rhyme,  
like your not Even trying,  
like pieces of a puzzle,  
without each other,  
we're in trouble, trouble  
hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,  
cause we're better together,_

_Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,  
Remind me when I'm losing touch,  
When I'm a little much,  
Pull, me back to reality,  
You, Keep my feet on the ground,  
Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating_

_Like pieces of a puzzle,  
without each other,  
we're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay,  
By you side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
Hey there's no other way,  
We'll make it through whatever  
cause we're better together_

_like the waves need the  
sand to crash on,  
like the sun needs a world to shine on,  
you're the bright side of everyday,  
me without you just isn't the same,  
it's not the same,  
better, oh better,  
oh we're better together_

_hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,  
cause we're better together,  
hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,  
cause we're better together,  
uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh_

"I love you Alls." He said when he finished the song.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled him into a long kiss. We spent the next three hours at the park. We ate the food that was in the basket then played on the playground.

*Sunday night*

"Oh my god, Trish it was the best day ever! He asked me to prom and we spent the day at the park. What? No! We haven't done that! Whatever Trish I gotta go. Yeah, yeah I know. Okay! Don't worry. Ok bye."

"Austin! Can you come in here?" I heard footsteps walk toward my door and then it opened revealing Austin shirtless and in sweatpants.

"Yeah?"

"What should I wear tomorrow?"

"This." He said pointing at a tight red dress that cut off half-way down my thigh.

"Austin, it's school, not the Grammys."

"Fine. Umm what about your orange skinny jeans with the blue blouse with white polka dots on it. With white strappy heels. And your orange bracelets!"

"That would look amazing! Thanks babe! You're way better than Trish is at this."

He smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Well I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"Of course you are." I said as I leaned over and kissed his nose.

*The next day at school*

Austin and Ally walked together through the school doors holding hands and looking so in love that you just wanted to jump off a cliff because you know you will never be that in love. Everybody in the popular groups jaw dropped. Kira, Cassidy, and Rose stared at us in complete disbelief and jealously. Luckily, they didn't mess with me today. I think they were too shocked to move. This school year might be a good one after all.

**A/N: I have good news! I have decided to extend the fan fic until I think it is ready to end! That means that you have more drama filled chapters to look forward too. There wasn't drama in this chapter but it was soooo cute. Sooooo much Auslly I think I melted just writing it. The Mrs. Fields cookie and bouquet of roses is how my sister got asked to prom. She said no though….but anyways, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SPOILER KISS FOR REAL LIFE AND REEL LIFE?! AHHHHH OMG I CAN'T IT WAS SOOOOOO CUTE! That totally made me not pissed at Austin anymore! His hotness and charm made up for how much of a dick he was for meeting a new songwriter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Who got iOS 7? I did! And I hate it **** Anyways…..I hope you have an Auslly filled rest of the day and weekend. I will update again when I get inspiration. **


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween Haunts and Dates

**A/N: Short chapter sorry! Also REALLY sorry for not updating in forever! I've been REALLY busy lately. WHO'S READY FOR FRESH STARTS AND FAREWELLS! I AM! OMG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE TUNES AND TRIALS. Also, the kiss in RL and RL was sooo magical! I think everyone died with emotion. Oh, all the feels :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I don't own California's Great America or Halloween haunt. I also don't own any of the haunted houses there or the rides. **

**Chapter 13**

**Austin POV**

"Ally! I know what we should do tonight!" I exclaimed while running into the living room where Ally was watching t.v.

"What?" She said sounding amused.

"We are going to the Halloween Haunt at Great America!" I said while holding up the flyer I received in the mail this morning. "It's open tonight from 7pm-12am. And we have no school tomorrow so it's perfect."

"Austin. I don't know. You know I don't like scary movies. And I was suppost to go Prom dress shopping with Trish today"

"But it's not a scary movie! They're haunted houses! Don't worry I'll protect you if you get too scared. And for Prom, that isn't until two weeks!"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be the one comforting you."

"Hay! Wait, Is that a yes?"

"uh…well…fine. Okay. We'll go."

"YES!" I exclaimed while picking her up and spinning her around. "We'll leave at 6.30. It's 4.45 right now so we should probably start getting ready."

*7.30pm*

**Ally's POV**

"Austin stop crying. It wasn't _that _scary!" I said trying not to laugh.

"I-I'm n-not crying." He stuttered while wiping his eyes. "There was s-something in my…um…eye! Yeah, there was something in my eye." He said as his face started to turn red.

"Sure. Oooh! Let's go to Slaughter house!"

"Yeah!" Austin exclaimed as he took my hand and pulled me over to the line. When we entered the house, immediately a person in a bloody pig mask jumped out at us. I jumped a little bit and Austin did his high pitched scream. Man, I love this boy. By the time we got out of the house, we were lmfaoing because when one of the monsters tried to scare us, he tripped over one of the props. Austin even got a video of it.

"Allyyyyy." Austin said in a mischievous voice.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"Look, it's an employee's only zone. Let's dress up as monsters and scare people."

I rolled my eyes and sighed before saying, "Okay. I guess that would be fun."

"You GUESS? Ally it'll be AWESOME."

We went into the employee zone and sure enough, there were costumes. There was a creepy adult sexy doll costume and a men's dead peter pan costume there so we put them on. "I'm guessing we belong to the Toy Factory?" I said.

"Yep." Then we walked right into the side door to the toy factory. Austin was right, it was pretty awesome. I even made a guy wet his pants! It was now 11.30 and Austin and I decided that we should change out of our costumes before we got caught. When we were in our normal clothes, we went into werewolf caverns. The music they played made us tired though so after we decided to go on the ride orbit which was right next to the haunted house in order to wake us up.

"Wow. What ride is that?" I asked while pointing to a ride called firefall. It had two pole things holding up a platform of people. The platform spun upside down and dangled you above fire and water. **(A/N: look up great America firefall to see what it looks like. I'm bad at describing things). **After that, we walked through a scare zone and ended up going into a haunted house called CarnEvil. It was located where the bumper cars are during the regular season.

"It's almost twelve. What do you want to do now?" Austin asked.

"How about we go on that new ride Gold Striker?"

"Oh yeah! I've been wanting to go on that! Isn't it the fastest wooden roller coaster in Northern California?"

"Yeah, I think I heard that somewhere." Wow. He was right. It was THE FASTEST wooden roller coaster EVER! What an amazing day. With an amazing boy

_I was blown away,  
Busy disappearing 'till I saw your face,  
In the stratosphere and now  
I can't escape  
The force field that we're in, got me  
Light years away,  
So out of space,  
Without a trace,  
Baby we're gone  
Baby we're gone  
Come on,_

Ain't no way were going home!  
Lets stay on the run forever  
Let's go, knowing that we know  
It gets strange with the stars together  
We can do what you wanna do  
But what you wanna do?  
Maybe we could do better  
Ain't no way were going home  
Yeah, so let's go  
Yeah, let's go


	14. Chapter 14: Pain and Weakness

**A/N: It's an EXTREMLY short chapter so sorry for that but this paragraph just popped into my head. By the time I bring up what she is about to say again it'll be a lot further into the fan fic so you will probably not even remember it. Consider this a super short filler chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating! I'll try to more often I've just been really busy lately. This idea just popped into my head right when I was about to sleep. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot.**

**Chapter 14**

**Ally POV**

Those razors sit there, mocking me. Watching everything I do, practically calling my name. I don't expect you to understand though, you're not a cutter…hopefully. Even though I've been clean for almost a month now, an addiction is an addiction. And I feel I am losing the battle between my body and my mind. I've been trying so hard to stay strong for Austin. But it's so hard. And I know, I know, my life is just turning around for the better. But all the words that had taunted me for so many years still linger in the back of my mind. Will I get over this? Or will all of the scarred and oh, so painful memories be forever **too deep?**


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping and Surprises

**A/N: heyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My mom took my computer and phone away and just gave me back my computer. I wrote this two days ago and it's kinda short but has a twist ending. Prom will be within the next two chapters or so. I think this fan fic will end at about 20 chapters or more. I'm trying to come up with ideas for a new fan fic but I can't think of any that really grabs me so it would help a lot if someone could pm me with any ideas. It's going to be another Auslly story but drama filled. It'll probably be about 15 chapters long. All I need is an idea for it lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters associated with the show. I also do not own Bebe. **

**Chapter 15**

**Ally POV**

"That's it! That's the one!" Trish squealed. We were trying on prom dresses at Bebe and I had on a dark pink dress. It was strapless and sheer. It flowed down past my ankles and had a beaded design across the front of the dress.

"You think?" I questioned.

"YES! Are you blind to how gorgeous you look in it?"

"Okay, yeah I admit it's AMAZING. But $250 is too much money for a Prom dress. I'm only gunna wear it once anyways so what's the point?"

Trish looked like she was going to claw my eyes out. "Who cares? It's freaking PROM! Some girls spend $250,000 on their prom dresses."

"I guess you're right. Well, Trish I found my prom dress!" I said jumping up and down.

"Be careful, you don't want to rip the dress."

"Sorry. Do you think Austin will like it?" I asked feeling nervous.

"He'll love it. Speaking of Austin, have you two…you know…." Then she made very disturbing hand gestures.

"NO! Trish! Eww we haven't done that…yet." I can feel my face getting really hot and start to turn red.

"Oh, Ally. Don't be embarrassed. All of us will do it someday. Now come on help me find a dress too."

"You're going to Prom? With who?"

She bit her lip. "Um…Dez." Then she smiled sheepishly and started blushing. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"You like Dez?! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Whaaaaaat? Noooo." Her eyes darted everywhere except where I was.

"Trish." I challenged.

"Okay, fine! Yes. I like Dez. It's just that since you and Austin started going out, me and Dez have been spending a lot of time together. And I know we fight a lot but we flirt like 10 times more than we fight. We're only going to the Prom as friends but I wish we were going as more." She gushed.

"OH MY GOD!" I fangirled. **(A/N: I wasn't planning to include Trez but I zoned out while I was writing this and saw that I made Trez happen. LOL. I should do that more often!) **

"Do you think that he might like me back?" Trish asked.

"Considering you guys flirt all the time AND he asked you to prom, even as friends, yes. I think he does. Plus his eyes always light up when he sees you and there's a smile tugging at his lips. I always thought it was because he pulled a prank on you and was waiting for the results but this is way better." As soon as I said that she started grinning uncontrollably.

Her eyes sparkled at something behind me then she said, "Look at that dress!" She was pointing out a sheer turquoise dress that flowed out on the waist and had ruffles. The top half had purple beaded designs on it. When she tried it on it looked like it was made for her.

"It's incredible. You look stunning." I said breathlessly. "How much?"

"$324.99. I brought $500, so I can afford it! Will Dez like it?"

"20 bucks he faints when he sees you." I half joked.

She giggled then said, "He's such a clutz." She seemed to be in a daze. Aww Trish and Dez. No, Trez. Yeah, Trez. I like that. My happiness was gone as fast as it had come. Because what I saw next, nearly broke me.

**Ooooooohhhhh cliffee. I'll leave it there and let you wonder until I update next. I have some idea of what will happen next but it isn't totally confirmed yet. Until next time, have a Treztastic rest of the day/night (:**


	16. Chapter 16: Breakdowns and Bullies

Chapter 16

Ally POV:

_(Previously on Too Deep)_

_Yeah,trez. I like that. My happiness was gone as fast as it had come. Because what I saw next, nearly broke me. _

_(Present)_

Go kill yourself

Worthless

Ugly

Loser

Slut

Bitch

Fatass

Suicidal Freak.

Those words kept repeating in my head, as if on loop. Maybe it's true after all, all of it. Maybe I am a freak. And ugly. Worthless. Slut. Loser. Bitch. Fat. Maybe I should just go and…kill myself…

When I walked out of the dress shop, I saw that the poplars' weren't done with me just yet. And neither was Austin. There was a big billboard in the mall. On it was a picture of me that day Austin followed me home. I had a kitchen knife held up to my wrist. It was a picture that Austin took without me knowing. I can't believe I actually thought he was on my side. I can't believe I thought he…loved…me. Well I was wrong. So, so wrong about him. How could he ever be capable of changing? He's a popular, and I'm a fat ugly worthless freak. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the entire group of poplars' were chanting all of those words. Most of the school was there too. I was at my braking point. Hot tears poured down my cheeks. I ran to the bathroom but when I got there there was about 100 toy kitchen knives scattered everywhere. I ran out of the bathroom and out of the mall exit. I ran until my legs gave out and my lungs were burning. I collapsed onto the sidewalk and cried. Why does everything happen to me? I thought I was finally going to be okay. The world was spinning and my head hurt. I looked up from the ground and saw the same billboard but on the highway. I stand up from the sidewalk and throw a rock at the billboard. It bounced off of it and hit a car. I didn't care; I just kept on walking, ignoring the alarms. They wouldn't know it was me, how could they?

I had been walking for hours, trying to clear my head. I found myself at the park…the same park me and Austin went to that one night. God, even his name stung my eyes and made my body shiver. I walk over to the grass and sit down. In the corner of my eye I see a piece of paper sticking up from the dirt. I walk over to it and retrieve it. They're song lyrics. _His _song lyrics. From the song he sang me when he asked me to prom.

_Hey I will always stay by your side forever,_

_Cause we're better together,_

_Hey there's no other way we'll make it through whatever,_

_Cause we're better together_

Tears flowed out of my eyes as the memories came crashing down on me. "Ally?" I froze. I knew that voice. I'd know it anywhere. It was Austin. I don't want to let him go, but I have to.

"What do you want?" I said with so much bitter in my voice I scared myself.

"To explain." He said, sounding hurt.

"Don't bother. I don't give a fuck what your excuse is."

"Ally, please. I can't lose you" His voice cracked.

"You already have." I said this time my voice cracking. He dropped down beside me and I could hear his sharp breaths. He was crying. Did I have that power over him? Why would he cry if he never cared about me? "Why'd you do it?" I asked, deciding to let him explain after all.

"I didn't Cassidy did. She stole the picture off of my phone at her party last week."

"No, I mean why did you take the picture in the first place?" I was now looking into his eyes, searching for answers which I didn't find.

"I-I don't know. I was scared. I just thought…maybe if you could see what you were doing to yourself…you'd stop."

"But you never showed the picture to me."

"Once I got to know you, I thought it would be better for you not to see the picture. Then one thing led to another and I fell head over heels in love with you. I love you Ally, always will. And I promise to never hurt you again. Just please, give me another chance." He was crying even more now.

"I don't know. I need…time…to process everything." I said as a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"ok. Just…before you go." He started. Then he did something unexpected. He brought his lips close to mine. His eyes started to flutter shut as did mine. Then his lips crashed on to mine. Our lips moved together in perfect sink. Defiantly made it onto my top ten best kisses list-minus the terrible situation we were in. I was the first one to break the kiss. I stood up to my feet and ran home. What have I gotten myself into?


	17. Chapter 17: Realization and Real Love

**Disclaimer: You should all know by now **

**Chapter 17 **

**Ally POV **

It was now Sunday morning. I've been getting cyberbullied this whole weekend and have been lying in bed for most of it. I couldn't care less about the bullies though; the only person I cared about was Austin. I feel so alone without him and my heart aches. I know he's done something that is unforgettable but I can't seem to stay mad at him. No, I was never mad; I was hurt, still am hurt. But without him nothing is the same. Everything I eat is tasteless. It feels like I'm only half a person and there's a hole in my heart, a hole that only he can fill. I love him, always have; always will. But I don't know if I can take him back just yet.

**Austin POV **

I'm losing my mind. I can't think straight, can't sleep, can't eat (not even pancakes!), and can't even walk. I really screwed up this time. This could be the biggest mistake of my life. I have to win her back. The light bulb went on in my head. I know exactly what to do.

**Ally POV**

As I closed my diary/songbook, I heard the sound of a guitar outside of my house. I walk over to the window to close it but when I get there I see that the person playing the guitar is Austin.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind_

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

He starts to cry.__

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

By now I was walking down the stairs and out to where he was playing the guitar. __

Freshman year I saw your face  
Now its graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Soft tears were streaming down my face.__

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile

We both smiled at each other. __

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
Just one song, then I'll move on  
Give me one last dance  
I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah 

As soon as he finished I ran up and jumped into his arms. My legs wrapped around him and I buried my face into his neck. We both held each other, crying. Then he said, "I'm sorry and I love you and I don't deserve you. I never should've let you go. I've been going crazy without you and I-" I shut him up by kissing him.

"I love you too, Austin." I said. We kissed again and then stared into each other's eyes. After about five minutes, we walked back into my house to enjoy the rest of the day together.


End file.
